Quand tombe le masque que reste t-il ?
by Lyano
Summary: Que se cache-t-il sous les apparences ? Quand les masques tombent, les surprises sont au rendez-vous... Sauront-ils faire face à certaines révélations ? Pourront-ils être eux-même ? 5 ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny , Neville et Draco se retrouvent à Poudlard, chacun essayant encore de se reconstruire après la guerre. Les cicatrices ne se sont pas
1. Chapter 1

Allongé sur son lit, il repensait à la 1ere fois où il l'avait vu, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient de milles feux, son visage angélique et doux et son sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un autant sourire. Elle était dans la boutique Fleurry et Bott, elle parcourait tous les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, l'avait détaillé: elle était petite, menue et mignone.

Elle avait senti qu'on l'observait et s'était retourné. Elle lui avait fait un grand sourire, il se souvenait de ce sourire, ce sourire qui ne reflétait que de la joie. Personne ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça.

Elle s'était rapproché et lui avait expliqué qu'elle cherchait le livre " l'histoire de Poudlard" car elle y faisait sa rentrée dans quelques semaines. Il s'était méfié car d'habitude les gens ne venaient vers lui que par intérêt car il était un Malefoy.

Il lui avait demandé si elle savait qui il était et elle lui avait répondu que non, que c'était la 1ere fois qu'elle le voyait et qu'elle n'aurait pas oublié quelqu'un avec ces cheveux là. Et cette réplique la fit rire, une rire cristallin, le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Il lui avait alors expliqué que lui aussi allé faire sa rentrée à Poudlard et qu'il avait déjà lu le livre. Il lui avait indiqué où le trouver et qu'ils se reverraient certainement. Ils s'étaient souris, pendant quelques secondes, puis s'étaient séparés.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui il était, qu'elle l'apprécie lui, celui qu'il était vraiment et non le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Il savait que cette rencontre n'était pas anodine et qu'il ferait tout pour la revoir et surtout entendre à nouveau son magnifique rire.

Apprendre qui elle était réellement fut sa première grande déception. Une gryfondor, meilleure amie de St Potter et une sang-de-bourbe...

-Ahhhh Granger, lacha-t-il. Granger, lâcha-t-il.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait être la nouvelle prof de défense contre le force du mal et d'étude moldue. Lui qui était depuis deux ans celui de potions et directeur de la maison vert et argent. Il se demandait comment aller se passer les "retrouvailles". Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la dernière bataille. Il savait qu'elle avait fait l'école d'aurore et en était ressortie première de sa promotion. Mais pourquoi ce changement de cap? Il se le demandait.

Est-ce qu'elle avait encore cette lueur dans le regard ? Et son rire si adorable, l'avait-elle encore ? Peut être pas, après tout ce qu'elle avait subit. La chasse aux horcruxes, la torture de sa tante, la bataille finale où plein de gens qui lui étaient chers ont été tués...

Il se tapa le front avec sa main, pourquoi pensait-il à ça?

Lui, avait plutôt bien réussi, après la bataille. Il était ressorti innocenté de son procès avec une mise à l'épreuve de deux ans. Son père fut condamné à 30 ans de prison et sa mère, quant à elle, fut innocentée mais elle était en dépression suite à la guerre, aux choix de son mari et l'adolescence gâchée de son fils.

Il avait passé ses Aspics par correspondance et les avait réussi avec mention optimal dans tous les domaines. Il s'était spécialisé en potion pour rendre hômmage à son parrain, celui qui lui avait évité de devenir un meurtrier. Il était plutôt bon dans son domaine, il avait même réussi à améliorer la potion de polynectare: une seule prise et l'effet pouvait durer une semaine. Il en était très fier. Il créa une entreprise de potion, la Drafoy cop, qui fournissait les hôpitaux, les cliniques et surtout les personnes qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se soigner après la guerre. Une façon pour lui de se racheter, d'oublier qu'il avait servi le mauvais côté, qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres...

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il avait hâte de la revoir. Il avait le présentiment que les choses allaient changer, du moins il ferait tout pour cela, pour qu'ils s'entendent, qu'ils oublient Poudlard, la guerre, Voldemort et qu'ils en reprennent juste après s'être vus pour la première fois au chemin de traverse.

Hermoine était stressée, dans quelques semaines elle allait être la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et d'étude moldue et, à sa grande surprise, directrice de Gryfondor. Mcgonagall lui avait écrit en lui expliquant son souhait qu'elle prenne sa place car elle ne rajeunissait pas et avec son rôle de professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Poudlard, son temps était déjà bien prit. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part elle pour la remplacer, qu'elle était sa digne successeuse. Elle en fut tellement honorée qu'elle ne put refuser.

Elle avait d'abord fait l'école d'aurore avec Harry et Ron mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Puis une idée germa en elle, terminer sa formation et grâce à ce qu'elle avait appris et son expérience personnelle, elle pourrait aider les autres dans le domaine de la magie. Les aider pour les sortilèges d'attaques, de défenses, les sorts, différencier la magie noire et blanche, pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait toujours aimé apprendre alors apprendre aux autres était tout naturel. Elle allait retourner chez " elle ", à Poudlard, revoir Neville, Minerva, les nouveaux professeurs et...Malefoy.

Elle repensa à leur 1ere rencontre, au fait qu'il était gentil, amical et qu'elle avait souhaitait qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance à Poudlard et devenir, pourquoi pas, amis... Mais il en fut tout à fait autrement. Il fut le parfait petit serpentard arrogant, fier, sang pur, détestant les nées-moldus et partisan de Voldemort, du moins ses parents. Elle n'avait pa trop suivit son procés après la bataille, elle savait juste qu'il fut innocenté et qu'il n'avait pas été un véritable mangemort. Pourtant, durant les années Poudlard, il l'avait rabaissé, insulté de sang-de-bourbe et l'avait même attaqué... Était-ce juste une façade ? Etait-il vraiment le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à Fleurry et Bott ? Qui était vraiment Draco Malefoy ?

Elle allait le découvrir très prochainement...

Quelque part, dans une maison anglaise, un jeune homme que la guerre n'avait pas épargné peaufiner sa vengeance. Après qu'Hermoine Granger est annoncée qu'elle allait devenir professeur de défense à Poudlard, il sut quoi faire. Il avait infiltré l'école depuis quelques mois. Il allait confirmer que le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal était bien maudit... Non pas la tuer tout de suite,se serait trop facile, pas digne d'elle. D'abord la faire souffrir, la torturer et ensuite la tuer.

Oh oui il la tenait sa vengeance...elle le lui avait apporté sur un plateau d'argent.


	2. Chapter 2 Poudlar

La rentrée se faisait dans trois semaines. Hermione était arrivée tôt dans la matinée pour prendre possession des appartements, préparer ses cours et revisiter Poudlard, revoir ses endroits préférés.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant les grandes grillent, elle souriait bêtement. Elle lança un regard vers Ron et Harry, qui avaient tenu à venir avec elle. Ici, c'était chez eux. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître. Ici qu'ils avaient eu des fous rires mais aussi des déceptions. Des souvenirs inoubliables, inavouables et incroyables.

Le château était dressé devant eux, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la bataille finale.

\- C'est comme si on était jamais parti, avoua l'élu.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec leur meilleur ami.

Harry, son ami, son confident, son frère. Après la chasse aux horcruxes, Hermione et lui étaient encore plus proches qu'avant. S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils s'écrivaient tous les jours par parchemin ensorcelé, qui fonctionnait comme un téléphone portable. On écrivait le message et le parchemin s'illuminé si il y avait une réponse.

Il était sa famille, la seule qui lui restait après avoir jeté le sort d'Oubliette à ses parents...

Avec Ron, s'était plus compliqué. La brune avait cru être amoureuse de lui mais elle n'était plus la même après la guerre, après Jérémy... Un ami d'enfance, qui était devenu son premier amour durant les vacances de leurs cinquième année. Le fait qu'elle ait dû s'effacer de la mémoire de ses parents l'avait détruite même si c'était pour les protéger. Le rouquin avait fini par l'apprendre et n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça alors que c'était irréversible, pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parler. Et surtout il n'acceptait pas cette histoire avec ce moldu, lui qui avait eu le droit à ses premiers baisers, caresses et... Les crises, les non dits, avaient eu raison de leur début d'histoire.

Mais leur amitié, plus forte qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer, était finalement revenue quand ils étaient à l'école d'Aurores. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver leur complicité comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils étaient le trio d'or, inséparables, unis quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tiens, tiens ! N'est-ce pas le fameux trio d'or ? siffla une voix derrière eux, alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir menant au bureau de la directrice.

\- Tiens une fouine en liberté, cracha le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

\- Je ne fais que répéter les dires des journaux, Weasley. Le survivant et celui qui a vaincu, dit-il en désignant Potter. Grâce à son intelligence, vous vous en êtes sortis à maintes reprises. Et sans elle vous n'y seriez jamais arrivé, continua-t-il en pointant l'ancienne Gryffondor. Mais toi. Rappel moi quel était ton rôle déjà ? Ah oui ! Le petit larbin, connu pour sa lâcheté. Celui qui les suivait partout car il n'avait pas de don particulier et qui s'est enfui à la première grande difficulté. Il aurait mieux fait de dire le duo pour ce que tu as servi, argumenta le blond.

Tout le monde était resté abasourdi face à cette déclaration.

\- Je ne voulais que vous saluer, ajouta le vert et argent. Les temps ont changés, certaines personnes ont évolué et d'autres, il fixa Ron, non, apparemment... Sur ce, Potter à bientôt, Granger on se voit à la réunion de demain et Weasley, en espérant ne jamais te revoir.

Et le directeur de serpentard prit congé.

\- Depuis quand c'est Malefoy qui est plutôt aimable et donneur de leçon? demanda Hermoine, encore choquée par les propos de son futur collègue.

\- Parce que toi tu l'as trouvé aimable ? s'écria le rouquin. Il a dit que je n'étais rien dans notre trio alors que c'est faux.

\- On le sait tous, Ron, ne l'écoute pas, dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as agressé, Ron ? Il n'avait rien dit de méchant pour une fois, avoua la jeune femme. Tout le monde nous appelle ainsi et tu t'en vantais bien, non?

Sentant une dispute arriver, le survivant toqua à la porte de Mcgonagall pour y mettre un terme.

Le bureau était quasi identique à celui de Dumbeldore hormis quelques affaires personnelles qu'avait la directrice. Il y avait également deux nouveaux tableaux, ceux des deux derniers défunts directeurs qui discutaient entre eux. Minerva les invita à s'asseoir et leur proposa du thé et des gâteaux.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vous faisiez votre 1ère rentrée, avoua-t-elle nostalgique.

\- Et pourtant le temps passe Minerva, ce sont de jeunes adultes maintenant, déclara Albus qui avait arrêté sa conversation avec l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

\- Professeur, je...

\- Moi aussi Harry je suis content de te voir, coupa le sorcier barbu. Tu es finalement devenu aurore comme prévu, je savais que tu y arriverais, comme à chaque fois.

\- Merci. J'ai tenu bon et je suis là, grâce à eux, dit-il en désignant ses meilleurs amis, aux sorciers qui m'ont toujours soutenus et à vous Albus et vous aussi professeur Rogue.

\- Que c'est touchant Monsieur Potter, s'exprima l'ancien directeur de Serpentard faussement ému, mais à ce que je vois, rien ne change, assura-t-il en montrant Ronald qui se goinfrait avec les gâteaux posés sur le plateau.

La discussion dura deux heures, le temps de ressasser les souvenirs, les anecdotes... Même Severus y avait participé avec sa fausse mauvaise humeur, content malgré lui de discuter avec le fils de Lilly.

\- Hermione, tes appartements se situent dans l'aile ouest au deuxième étage. Le tableau représente une prairie et deux enfants qui y jouent, le mot de passe est Harmonie.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Appelle-moi Minerva voyons! Tu n'es plus mon élève après tout, confirma l'ancienne directrice des rouge et or.

\- Très bien, je vais essayer mais je ne vous garantie rien, blagua la jolie brune. La réunion est demain à 14H, c'est ça?

\- Oui dans la grande salle, répondit Mcgonagall. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à vos appartements?

\- Non merci Minerva. On va l'accompagner et en profiter pour revoir certains endroits, indiqua le rouquin.

\- Pour vous, Monsieur Weasley, ce sera toujours professeur, réprimanda la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Je...heu..., bégaya Ron, rouge de honte.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, ils se saluèrent et les trois anciens gryffondor partirent vers les appartement d'Hermione.

L'appartement de la née moldue était soigneusement décoré . Le salon était composé de deux fauteuils, d'un canapé et d'une table basse de couleur beige, d'une grande bibliothèque avec un bureau ainsi que de deux meubles de couleur rouge et d'un meuble avec une télé. Les murs étaient d'un brun très claire qui s'harmonisaient bien avec les meubles et, par-ci, par là, il y avait des touches de couleurs or et rouge. Sur la droite, il y avait une ouverture qui menait à une petite cuisine équipée rouge. En traversant celle-ci, Hermione arriva dans un petit couloir où il y avait deux portes. La première donnait sur les toilettes et la seconde sur la chambre. Cette dernière était somptueuse. Un grand lit en baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une coiffeuse, une commode et une armoire comblaient l'espace restant. Enfin, une dernière porte donnait sur la salle de bain qui était composée d'un grand miroir au dessous duquel il y avait un vasque. Au fond, une grande douche à l'italienne, une baignoire à côté et un meuble.

Hermoine ne s'attendait pas à autant de luxe et qu'il y ait certains éléments moldus mais la jeune femme en fut ravie.

\- Hé bien, la vieille McGo ne s'est pas foutue de toi,affirma Weasley.

La jeune sorcière déposa ses affaires pour les ranger plus tard.

\- En fait, si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai pu lire sur Poudlard, les appartements des directeurs de maisons s'adaptent au sorcier qui y vit. La couleur des meubles, la grandeur des pièces, etc ...

\- Vous ne vous refusez rien, madame la directrice de Gryfondor ! Repris Ron, l'air désabusé.

\- Bon ! Lança la brunette, sans tenir compte de ce que son ami venait de dire. On y va ? J'ai hâte de tout revoir, s'exclama-t-elle.

En sortant de l'appartement, ils se disputèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient revoir en premier. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, au terrain de quiditch, dans les différentes salles de cours, au lac, à l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid qui avait était reconstruite après la bataille, à la tour d'astronomie. À chaque lieu, ils se racontèrent les souvenirs qui refaisaient surfaces dans leurs mémoires. La journée passa très vite et vers 18 heures, les deux jeunes hommes dirent au revoir à leur meilleur amie, promettant de s'écrire et de se voir très bientôt.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs, regardant les tableaux, les fantômes, les armures. Elle se sentait bien, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en postulant comme professeur. Mais alors qu'elle pensait être seule, elle eut l'étrange impression qu'on l'observait. Elle secoua la tête, pensant que ce ne devait être que dans son imagination mais cette sensation ne la lâcher pas et son instinct ne le lui faisait que très rarement défaut. Elle mit son pressentiment de côté et continua à déambuler dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers l'aile ouest du château, elle eut un sentiment de danger. Ce même sentiment qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait eu plusieurs fois durant sa scolarité. Comme si la chose qui l'observait dégageait quelque chose de mauvais.

Elle accéléra le pas, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Elle tourna vivement et manqua de peu de foncer dans nul autre que Malefoy. Celui ci l'avait surprise en se trouvant là.

\- C'est toi qui me suit depuis tout à l'heure Malefoy? l'agressa-t-elle.

\- Range tes griffes Granger, et non je ne te suivait pas. Je viens de sortir de mes appartements, comme tu le sais tous les professeurs ont leurs appartements dans la même aile maintenant, déclara le blond.

\- Ah oui, Minerva me l'avait dit, confirma la brune.

Elle prit quelques instants pour détailler l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était grand, plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours les cheveux blonds presque blanc, mais ils étaient plus courts et sans gel. Cela lui donnait un genre négligeait très sexy. Il avait aussi l'air d'être plus musclé. Il portait une chemise blanche avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts et un pantalon à pinces noir. Elle devait se l'avouer, Malefoy n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent d'autre fois. Il dégageait quelque chose de sensuel dans sa façon de se tenir, dans ses airs aristocrates.

Draco avait remarqué son petit manège et la laissa faire. Sans se vanter, il savait qu'il plaisait et il en avait toujours profiter. Il l'observa à son tour. Elle était un peu plus grande que durant leurs années d'études. Elle avait réussit à dompter ses cheveux qui lui tombaient en dessous des épaules. Son visage était toujours doux, ses yeux brillaient un peu moins comme il l'avait prédit. Il descendit son regard sur le reste de son corps qui pour son plus grand plaisir n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Son pull laissait deviner une poitrine appétissante, son jean la moulait parfaitement. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

Lui avait finit son observation, elle non apparemment, cela l'amusa il ne lui était pas indifférent.

\- Alors comme ca tu avais l'impression qu'on te suivait ? la questionna-t-il pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Quoi ? Ah oui ! Je sais pas, c'est peut-être un fantôme, mais j'ai eu cette impression de... Non rien... Laisse tomber, finit-elle par dire.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, fit un mouvement de tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Non c'est rien, ça doit être la fatigue, c'était une longue journée

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu es gentil d'un coup ? l'interrogea-telle. Là, avec moi et tout à l'heure avec Harry.

\- J'essaye juste d'être aimable. On va se côtoyer tous les jours autant que ça ne se passe pas dans une ambiance froide, non ? Et vu que tu es là et que la jeune Weaslette est la nouvelle infirmière Potter sera souvent ici par contre pour Weasley, il ne faut pas me demander l'impossible, ajouta-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

\- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Ok, on doit être civilisés, mais là, tu fais la discussion, tu te montre...

\- Je ne suis plus le gamin serpentard qui se vantait d'être un Malefoy de sang pur Granger, la coupa-t-il. Je ne dis pas que je suis devenu un ange mais la guerre m'a changé et m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses, comme toi.

\- La guerre t'a permis de comprendre que tu avais un cœur,le nargua-t-elle. Ne me fait pas croire que tu as changé au point de te soucier d'une sang-de-...

\- Je vois que je me suis trompé tout à l'heure. Toi, comme Weasley, vous n'avez pas évoluer, siffla froidement l'ancien vert et argent. Tu te crois supérieur aux autres, meilleure qu'eux alors que tu ne sais rien du tout, assigna-t-il durement. Je me demande bien quels choix auriez-vous fait dans une situation différente, dit Draco tout en portant sa main gauche sur son avant bras droit où était dissimuler la marque des ténèbres sous sa chemise.

Un froid s'était installer entre eux. Il se regardait dans les yeux, essayant de savoir à quoi pensait l'autre. Les yeux noisettes de l'ancienne rouge et or épiaient les moindres indices physiques que pourrait lui donner son interlocuteur mais Malefoy ne laisser rien paraître, il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Alors je dois m'attendre à quoi ? Que tu sois l'ancien adolescent arrogant ou le nouveau toi, courtois et donneur de leçon ? Ou encore le jeune garçon que j'ai rencontré à Fleurry et Bott ? le questionna-telle en rompant le silence qui devenait trop pesant.

Les yeux bleus/gris du blond devinrent gris métallique et on pouvait y desceller de la colère. Il la toisa de haut en bas.

\- Je t'emmerde Granger, lâcha-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

Il fit demi tour et retourna dans ses appartements en laissant Hermione seule, stupéfaite par ces derniers mots et toute la violence qu'il y avait mis dedans.

Non loin de là, une ombre avait suivit toute cette rencontre. Alors elle avait remarqué qu'il la suivait... Il fallait qu'il se montre encore plus vigilant s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne. Il ne devait pas tout faire foirer. Pour elle, pour la venger.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage, il avait hâte de jouer ses premiers pions...


	3. Chapter 3 Réunion, rêve

Draco avait mal dormi. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il avait rêvé de la guerre, de Voldemort, de la torture qu'il avait subi lorsqu'il n'avait pas reconnu Harry et de ses cris à elle... Il essuya la sueur sur son torse et se leva. Il se prépara un café et quelques tartines.

La discussion ou plutôt l'altercation, qu'il avait eu avec Granger avait fait remonter des souvenirs en lui. Elle lui avait demandé qui il était vraiment. Il n'était plus l'adolescent cruel et peureux qu'il avait été. Il fallait bien l'avouer, oui, c'était un vrai petit froussard à cette époque-là.

Il avait peur de faire ses propres choix et de réfléchir par ses propres moyens. Il buvait toutes les paroles que son père lui disait. Que seuls les sangs purs méritaient d'être des sorciers, que la force et la menace arrangeaient toutes les situations et bien sûr, que les idéaux du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient paroles d'évangiles et qu'il fallait les appliquer même s'il n'était plus présent. Il écoutait son père rabaisser les plus faibles, se vanter de son sang et de sa fortune. Il s'était construit un cercle d'amis dès sa plus tendre enfance. Blaise Zabini était le meilleur d'entre eux, même s'il était de sang mêlé. Ce dernier pensait et agissait comme lui. C'est pour cela que leur lien était devenu très vite fort. À Poudlard, il s'était créé sa cour: Crabbe, Goyle, Notte, Parkinson et les soeurs Greengrass étaient là pour assouvir le moindre de ses désirs et suivre chacun de ses ordres. Jusque là tout ce que son père lui avait inculqué, il l'appliquait et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. Mais, bien sûr, il y a toujours un mais... cette gryffondor, cette née-moldue lui avait prouvé le contraire. Elle lui avait montré que ce n'était pas qu'une question de sang, de rang ou de famille. Elle était brillante et ce, dans toutes les matières. Il n'y avait pas un sort ou une potion qu'elle ne réussissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était mis à douter...

 _Flash back_

C'était les vacances d'été de sa deuxième année après que la chambre des secrets fut ouverte. Le jeune Malefoy déjeunait en famille.

\- Père, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe et j'aimerais en parler avec vous.

\- Je t'écoute fils.

\- Vous m'avez toujours dit que les sangs-purs étaient ceux qui méritaient d'être sorciers car la magie coulent dans leurs veines depuis des générations, mais les sangs-de-bourbes eux ont une baguette et savent faire de la magie alors je me demandais...

\- Pourquoi ont les laissent faire ? le coupa Lucius.

Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête.

\- Parce que, mon fils, malheureusement, tout les sangs-purs ne pensent pas comme nous, ils pensent que ces erreurs de la nature ont le droit d'exercer la magie et de nous côtoyer. Mais sache mon fils qu'ils ne valent pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison. Ces abominations doivent savoir où est leur place, plus bas que terre.

Draco ne dit rien et acquiesça. Il reprit son repas mais toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il regarda son père et voulut dire quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas l'énerver.

\- Apparemment, quelque chose te tracasse fils. Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ce que vous venez de dire mais pourtant certains sangs-de-bourbes sont meilleurs que certains sangs-purs alors..., Draco s'arrêta il ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase sans offenser son père. Est-ce qu'ils ne méritent pas un peu plus de considération. Cette sang-de-bourbe qui est ami avec Potter, elle est la meilleure de notre année et c'est elle qui a compris ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre des secrets donc...

Il ne put finir sa phrase... il s'écroula par terre hurlant de douleur. Le patriarche des Malefoy lui avait lancé un doloris.

\- Saches, petit insolant que je ne te permettrai pas de vanter les mérites des sangs-de-bourbes sous mon toit ! Cracha l'homme aux cheveux presque blanc. Jamais un Malefoy ne dira qu'un sang-de-bourbe est l'égal d'un sang pur ! Les sangs-de-bourbes sont des insectes que l'on doit exterminer et je t'ai élevé pour cela ! Comporte toi comme je te l'ai appris, avertit Lucius avant de lui envoyé un nouveau doloris encore plus puissant, ou tu en paieras les conséquences...

Draco secoua la tête à ce souvenir. Après cet échange, il n'avait plus osé remettre en question les dires de son père. Ses interrogations, ses remises en questions, il les avait gardé pour lui, chose qu'il regrettait à présent. Oui, il avait grandi et mûri. La guerre lui avait fait comprendre qu'on devait faire ses propres conclusions, qu'on ne devait dépendre de personne et avancer comme on le souhaitait, avec ses propres convictions. La seule chose que regrettait le professeur de potion c'était de ne pas avoir pris conscience de ça avant qu'on le marque comme du bétail...

Il faisait ses propres choix désormais. Sans son passé, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. On apprend toujours plus de ses erreurs. Il n'en était pas fier mais il ne le reniait pas non plus.

Depuis qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, il courrait tous les matins autour du lac. Cela lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit et d'entretenir son corps. Il enfila un jogging noir qui laissait apparaître son boxer de la même couleur. Sans mettre de haut, il partit courir.

Hermione était installée au pied d'un arbre pas loin du lac. Elle avait découvert cet endroit lors de sa sixième année. Personne ne venait jamais là. Elle portait un short qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses de couleur beige et un débardeur noir. En se levant ce matin, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait profiter de cette belle journée pour bronzer et préparer ses cours. Elle avait une couverture, des bouquins, des parchemins et un panier pour déjeuner.

Plus la rentrée avançait, plus elle stressait. Elle avait peur de ne pas être prête, que les élèves la détestent ou qu'ils défient son autorité.

\- Ma pauvre fille, reprends-toi tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Et elle commença à écrire ses cours. Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'elle écrivait, une petite faim se fit sentir. Elle ouvrit son panier et prit une pomme. Il devait être pas loin des onze heures, le soleil commençait à taper. La belle mit ses lunettes de soleil et remonta son débardeur pour qu'elle ait une sorte de brassière. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'on l'observer.

Cela faisait presque 1h30 que le jeune homme blond courrait, il était allé dans les collines en passant par la cabane d'Hagrid. Il avait également pris les chemins qui étaient pas loin de la forêt interdite et pour finir il faisait le tour du lac. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée car nulle autre que Granger se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était assise pas loin d'un arbre à profiter du soleil. Il la regarda, elle portait un short qui laissait paraître ses fines jambes, son débardeur dévoilait un ventre plat et une belle poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en chignon et on pouvait y découvrir une nuque délicate. Elle avait tout pour faire craquer n'importe quel homme, lui y compris. Pendant son inspection, il s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui parler malgré la fin de leur discussion de la vieille ou continuait sa course comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Il opta pour la 1ere option.

\- Alors, on profite du beau temps.

Hermione sursauta et lâcha sa pomme qui roula jusqu'au lac.

\- Putain, Malefoy tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie ! S'écria la jolie brune en portant une main à sa poitrine.

\- C'était pas le but pourtant, affirma calmement le blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, d'abord ? demanda Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi poli vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la vieille.

\- Je ne te suis pas, dit-il pour faire référence à leur discussion d'hier. J'étais entrain de faire mon jogging et je t'ai vu, tout simplement.

Elle était abasourdi par la façon qu'il avait de faire référence de leur altercation d'hier et de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas envoyer valser.

Est-ce qu'elle devait faire comme lui ?

La jeune femme regarda sa tenue, son jogging, son seul vêtement. Et son regard se posa sur son torse imberbe. Un torse où se dessinait des muscles fins. Elle suivit des yeux une goutte de sueur qui passa par ses pecs, ses abdominaux bien sculptés et une fine ligne de poils blond qui descendaient vers le nord. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes torse nu comme ses meilleurs amis, ses collègues à l'école d'aurore, alors pourquoi, d'un coup, elle avait plus chaud et du mal à avaler ? Heureusement qu'elle portait ses lunettes.

\- Ah oui je vois ça, reprit l'ancienne rouge et or.

\- Tu sais Granger, même avec tes lunettes de soleil, je sais que tu es entrain de me matter, assura le jeune homme.

Hermione sentit le rouge monter à ses joues mais pour rien au monde elle n'avouerai qu'il avait raison.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Malefoy, rétorqua la brune.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin,elle avait toujours du répondant.

\- Ok, reste dans le dénie, ce n'est pas grave, moi je sais que tu l'as fait, assura-t-il.

\- Toujours aussi sur de toi ?

\- Toujours, oui,répondit Draco en lui faisant son fameux sourire en coin.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué mais quand il souriait de cette façon, il était très charmant. Elle se gifla mentalement, " _quoi ce sourire que j'ai toujours détestait et charmant maintenant, tu dérailles ma fille ! Malefoy n'a rien de charmant. Bon... faut avouer qu'il est foutu comme un dieu..."_ La belle secoua la tête afin d'effacer cette pensée.

\- Tu prépares tes cours ? interrogea l'ancien vert et argent.

\- Oui, du moins j'essaye, confessa-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais te faire un plan d'étude pour chaque année et faire un test de connaissance pour voir où en est chaque élève, lui conseilla le professeur de potion.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, il lui donnait des conseils et en plus des conseils utiles.

\- Merci, oui, c'est une bonne idée, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais de rien. Bon, moi, je vais continuer mon jogging. On se voit tout à l'heure à la réunion, indiqua-t-il alors qu'il reprenait sa course.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre ses parchemins, elle entendit Malefoy crier ;

\- Tu peux avouer que tu me relookais tout à l'heure, moi je l'ai fais et tu n'as rien à envier à qui que ce soit.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Il venait de lui faire un compliment.

Il était 13h45. Devant son miroir, Hermione se brossait les dents. Elle angoissait un peu pour la réunion. Elle allait rencontrer ses collègues. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient penser d'elle étant la dernière arrivée. Tout le monde se connaissait déjà. Elle se rinça la bouche et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et les paroles de Malefoy lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait insinué qu'il la trouvait jolie. C'est vrai qu'elle était plus féminine et qu'elle prenait plus soin d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle plaisait mais de là à dire qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à personne...

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans le salon. Elle y prit sa baguette qui était posée sur la table basse. C'était une nouvelle ère où on n'avait plus besoin de garder sa baguette sans cesse avec soi. Bien que la belle avait mis du temps à s'en défaire et à ne pas rester toujours sur ses gardes. La jeune femme réajusta sa robe et sortit de ses appartements.

Dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Neville.

\- Hé salut, Neville !

-Ah, Hermione, bonjour. Tu es ravissante dis donc ! La taquina-t-il.

Neville Londubat avait bien changé depuis sa scolarité, il était devenu un jeune homme charmant, sûr de lui. Il était plus grand, plus fin. Hermione était encore perturbée par sa métamorphose. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit gryffondor grassouillet de 1ère année. Sa côte avait largement grimpée lorsque le monde sorcier avait appris qu'il avait détruit un horcruxe et s'était battu avec acharnement et ce, jusqu'au bout.

\- Arrête de me flatter Neville et vient plutôt me prendre dans tes bras ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne sait pas vu, déclara Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Ils se prirent dans les bras puis continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la grande salle.

\- Bonjour vous deux, comment allez vous ? les interrogea Minerva.

-Bonjour pro..heu.. Minerva, ca va et vous ? répondit Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à l'appeler par son prénom, lui confessa Nevile

Tous les professeurs étaient réunis autour d'une grande table où était disposé plusieurs viennoiseries et plusieurs boissons. Hermione était assise en face de Mcgonagall. Neville se mit à sa droite et, à sa grande surprise, Malefoy s'installa à sa gauche. A côté de la directrice se trouvait Mme Bibine... La nouvelle arrivée fut stoppée dans son observation car Minerva venait de prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu à cette réunion de pré-rentrée. Elle se déroulera de la même manière que chaque année, en faisant le tour des différents cours, des activités extra-scolaires, des sorties à Préaulard, des tours de garde des professeurs, du règlement, des changements et tout ce qui va avec, déclara la directrice.

Tout le monde acquiesça

\- Avant toute chose, je souhaite la bienvenue à notre nouvelle professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal et étude des moldus, Hermione Granger, présenta la professeur de métamorphose.

Bonjour tout le monde, contente de faire votre connaissance et de pouvoir travailler avec vous, affirma la jolie brune.

\- Très bien. Chacun devrait se présenter pour qu'Hermione puisse savoir qui vous êtes et quel cours vous enseigner, repris Minerva.

\- Neville, professeur de botanique et je tiens le club de duel avec Draco.

Hermione fut surprise qu'il appelle Malefoy par son prénom mais n'en dit rien.

\- Sibylle Trelawney, et comme vous le savez, j'enseigne la divination. Cours que vous n'avez pas beaucoup suivit et appréciez, déclara son ancienne professeur.

\- Hé oui, elle est toujours professeur et toujours aussi folle, lui murmura Malefoy avec un petit sourire.

-Oliver Mc Call, professeur d'arithmancie, la salua le dit professeur.

C'était un jeune homme brun. Il paraissait assez grand de taille. Il avait des traits assez fins, un visage doux, des cheveux mi-longs. Il se dégageait de lui une aisance naturelle. Il devait avoir environ 25 ans. Hermione remarqua qu'il était le sosie d'Orlando Bloom.

\- John Peters, professeur de sortilèges et enchantements et directeur de Serdaigle.

Hermione ne put détourner les yeux de lui, il était très séduisant. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, des yeux verts très clairs. Il était plus vieux qu'elle, environ la trentaine ( acteur matt dallas )

Ils se sourirent pendant quelques secondes.

\- Salut Hermione, je suis professeur d'étude des runes et directrice de Poufsouffle, lui dit Susan Bones, son ancienne camarade qui faisait partie de l'AD à l'époque. Elle arborait toujours sa natte qui lui descendait jusqu'au creux du dos.

Hermione sourit à son amie.

Elle n'écouta pas les autres professeurs se présenter puisqu'elle les avait eu en tant que professeurs.

\- Bon, le meilleur pour la fin ! Draco, professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard et comme l'a dit Neville, je tiens le club de duel avec lui.

\- Hé oui ! Il représente bien les serpentards avec sa traditionnelle arrogance, déclara le professeur de botanique.

\- La ferme Londubat, plaisanta le dit arrogant.

\- Trêve de plaisanteries jeunes hommes, les coupa Mcgonagall. J'ai également une annonce à vous faire. Dorénavant, je vais me consacrer à mon poste de professeur et de directrice de Poudlard. Pour me remplacer comme directrice des Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Hermione. Je sais qu'avec elle, les gryffondor sont entre de bonnes mains, affirma Minerva.

\- C'est le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé Minerva pour que Gryffondor regagne la coupe ? taquina le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? demanda la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Granger, c'est que depuis 3 ans Serpentard gagne la coupe des maisons et celle de quidditch, répondit fièrement le professeur de potions.

\- Et bien cela ne ce renouvellera pas pour cette année Malefoy, affirma la professeur d'étude moldus.

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que les serpentards qui sont arrogants, attesta Draco. On verra ça, Granger.

\- Je n'attendais pas mieux de toi Hermione, confirma Neville.

\- Cette année risque d'être intéressante, continua Malefoy avec son fameux sourire en coin comme si Neville ne les avait pas interrompu.

La réunion suivit son court en abordant les différents points. La réunion dura environ 3 heures et chacun était bien content qu'elle finisse. La grande salle commençait à se vider, il ne restait plus que Minerva, Neville, Hermione, John et Draco.

\- Hé le tueur de serpent, interpella le jeune homme blond. J'ai eu une idée pour le club de duel.

Neville sourit à ce surnom, lui et Malefoy avait eu du mal à s'entendre à leurs débuts vue leur rivalité. Il aura fallu un duel pour qu'ils enterrent la hache de guerre. En effet, lors de la 1ere annnée d'enseignement de Draco, les élèves avaient voulu que les deux professeurs qui s'occupaient du club de duel leur fassent une démonstration. Il s'en était suivit un long combat où les deux duellistes n'y allaient pas de main morte. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Personne ne savait qui allait prendre le dessus. Ce fut cependant le professeur de potions qui avait pris le dessus en lui lançant un stupefix informulé suite à un stupefix que Neville avait évité de justesse. Suite à ce duel, un respect mutuel et une sorte d'amitié était né entre eux.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un tournoi pour le club de duel. Ça pourrait être intéressant non ?

\- Oui c'est une très bonne idée mais un élève de 1ère année ne pourra décemment combattre contre un élève de 7 ème, indiqua le professeur de botanique.

\- Justement. Les compétitions se feront pour chaque années. Les petits entre eux et ainsi de suite. Le vainqueur de chaque promotion se verra offrir des points bonus pour son bulletin de fin d'année.

\- On peut aussi faire des lots, du genre bouquins ou autres, renchérit Neville, tout excité. Mais on ne pourra pas tout organiser à deux. Il nous faudrait un ou deux autres professeurs en renfort.

\- On a déjà Granger, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le directeur de serpentard à la concernée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis partante ? rétorqua la jolie brune.

\- Parce qu'aider ton prochain fait partie de toi, plaisanta Draco. Plus sérieusement, ça serait sympa que tu nous file un coup de main.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle.

Sa réponse, elle l'avait déjà mais elle ne voulait pas le confirmer dans ses propos. Il l'énervait à être si sûr de lui. Est-ce qu'elle était si prévisible ?

\- Moi je suis également partant, déclara John.

\- Très bien, en attendant la confirmation de Granger, ce qu'elle fera, confirma le directeur de Serpentard en la regardant droit dans les yeux, on se verra le 1er weekend de la rentrée pour mettre ça sur pieds. Sur ce, Blaise m'attend.

Blaise Zabini avait plutôt bien réussi après la guerre. Il avait fais des études de commerce et ingénierie dans le domaine des balais. Il avait ouvert sa propre entreprise. Il fournissait les plus grands clubs de quidditch partout dans le monde. Il s'était rapidement fait une réputation dans ce sport et son entreprise ne cessait de fleurir. Il était toujours autant séduisant. Il enchaînait les conquêtes. L'idée de se caser et fonder une famille ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit. Il profitait de sa renommée et du fait d'être invité à chaque événement mondain lié au quidditch. Cela lui permettait de cumuler travail et plaisir.

Le métis attendait son meilleur ami dans son salon. Il avait un loft très spacieux dans le côté sorcier de Bristol. Le " pop " caractéristique du transplanage lui fit savoir que son ami venait d'arriver.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre ! J'ai cru que cette réunion n'allait jamais finir, déclara le blond.

\- Comme chaque année, non ? Alors qu'elles sont les nouveautés ? demanda Blaise en lui servant un verre de whisky pur-feu.

\- Pas grand chose, avoua Draco. Ah si ! Devine qui a été nommé directrice de Gryffondor et assure déjà que la coupe des maisons ne reviendra pas à Serpentard cette année ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner. La miss-je-sais-tout ? Ironisa Blaise. Elle ne manque pas de culot, elle a toujours le courage d'une gyffondor, s'amusa le brun. Tu vas pas la laisser faire, hein ? Pour une fois que Serpentard gagne tout, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Hors de question ! La coupe reviendra à notre maison, confirma son meilleur ami.

\- Alors elle est comment maintenant ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la bataille finale, interroga Zabini

\- Le lionceau est devenu une belle lionne, rien à voir avec l'étudiante prétentieuse, confessa le directeur de Serpentard alors qu'il la revoyait mentalement dans son short moulant et son débardeur.

\- C'est à dire ? Je veux des détails! asséna l'ancien vert et argent.

\- Elle a dompté ses cheveux, chose qui n'a pas du être facile, plaisanta-t-il. L'école d'aurore l'a aidé à se sculpter un corps très appétissant.

\- Intéressant, soupira le métis pour lui-même, en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Non rien, je constate juste que tu assumes enfin le fait de la trouver à ton goût, signala-t-il.

\- Tu insinues quoi par là Blaise ? questionna le professeur de potion.

\- Pas à moi Dray, s'il te plaît. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose avec cette fille, assura le brun. Tu t'es toujours acharné sur elle plus que sur St Potter ou Weasmoche, et depuis la 4ème année tu as compris qu'elle n'était pas juste ce rat de bibliothèque, continua-t-il.

\- La ferme Zabini, tu dis n'importe quoi! s'emporta Draco sachant où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

\- D'accord je me tais... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai tors, assura Blaise.

Il connaissait son meilleur ami, s'il employait son nom de famille c'est qu'il avait visé dans le mille et que le sujet était sensible.

Dès leur première année, il avait vu comment il regardait Hermione. Il la regardait avec intérêt. Ce fut plus flagrant lors de la seconde année

Il s'acharnait à la traiter de " sang-de-boube ", à la rabaisser plus que nécessaire. Il pensait au début qu'il la détestait vraiment et que son éducation prenait simplement le dessus mais il avait compris en 4 ème année. La façon dont il l'avait contemplé à son arrivé au bal. Il sut qu'elle lui plaisait mais que ses origines et sa fréquentation lui interdisaient de la côtoyer et qu'il la haïssait pour être qui elle était et surtout qu'il se haïssait encore plus d'éprouver ça.

\- Bon tu as fini ton verre ? Le cocktail commence dans 30 minutes, dit le métis.

Draco était assis derrière son bureau, entrain de corriger quelques devoirs pendant qu'il surveillait une élève de serpentard qui avait une retenue. La dite élève rédigeait un parchemin sur les différents effets que produisait la potion de rêve si on en abusait. Plusieurs soupires parvenaient aux oreilles du professeur.

\- Un problème miss Granger ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucun, professeur Malefoy. C'est juste que je suis en retenue depuis 45 minutes et que j'ai déjà fini le travail demandé. Il me reste encore une heure et quart...

\- Dans ce cas, allez laver les chaudrons sur le bureau au fond de la salle, ordonna Malefoy avant de replonger dans sa correction.

Au bout d'un certain temps le directeur de Serpentard leva les yeux pour voir où en était son élève. Elle était debout devant les chaudrons dos à lui. Il l'observa. Sa jupe écossaise aux couleurs de serpantard était très courte, s'arrêtant juste avant ses fesses. Ses chaussettes noires lui remontaient jusqu'aux cuisses. Son chemisier blanc laisser deviner un soutien gorge de dentelle noire. À cette vision exquise, un frisson parcourut l'épiderme du jeune professeur. Ses yeux ne décollaient plus de ce sublime fessier. Mais soudain, il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un bruit.

\- Merde ! Dit l'élève.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Draco alors qu'il s'était levé pour se retrouver non loin de son élève.

\- J'ai fait tomber un chaudron, avoua Hermione.

Granger se tourna pour faire face à son professeur qui se tenait à même pas deux mètres d'elle. Draco put apprécier le décolleter de la serpentard. Son chemisier avait les quatre premiers boutons ouverts et on pouvait voir son soutien gorge dépasser relevant délicatement sa belle poitrine. Il dut retenir un grognement tant la vision de la jeune femme était sensuelle.

\- La maladresse ne fait pourtant pas partie de ton caractère, confia le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Oui, je sais professeur, confirma la brune alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Je suis désolée, je mériterais une punition.

À ces mots, Draco sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et s'imagina Granger à quatre pattes devant lui et lui, lui donnant une légère claque sur son postérieur nu.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, assura-t-il, mais le mieux serait encore que tu te fasse pardonner. Qu'en dis-tu ? susurra le professeur de potion alors qu'il s'était rapproché pour n'être qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle. Il effleura du bout des doigts la nuque de son élève.

Hermione frissonna à ce léger touché. Malefoy remarqua l'effet qu'il lui faisait et sentit son sexe vibrer. Oh oui ! Il voulait qu'elle se fasse pardonner et tout de suite.

\- Oui, professeur Malefoy, je vais me faire pardonner, assura la brune.

Elle s'était encore rapprochée de lui pour que leurs corps se frôlent. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, dirigea son visage vers celui de son futur amant et caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Cette douce caresse se transforma vite en plusieurs petits baisers. La jolie brune quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche en titillant ses lèvres avec sa langue, accès que le blond lui accorda volontier. Leurs langues se cajolèrent timidement au début puis une danse endiablée commença, chacun voulant prendre le dessus. Hermione interrompue cet échange en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de son professeur et celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement.

Granger abandonna sa bouche pour venir câliner son cou alors que ses mains s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Draco savourait les sensations que lui prodiguait Hermione, mais comment de simples baisers pouvait l'enivrer autant ? Il ne resta pas cependant inactif plus longtemps, ses mains vinrent caresser la peau que dévoilait sa courte jupe. Alors que ses mains remontaient vers le haut de ses cuisses, il la griffa. Hermione venait de mordre la partie sensible de son cou, derrière son oreille. Il continua ses caresses pour atteindre ses fesses qui lui faisaient tant envie. Il grogna de plaisir en constatant qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte.

\- Hummm ! Pas de petite culotte, Granger ?! Ça me plaît ! Affirma le blond tout en agrippant ses fesses.

Cette dernière avait finit de déboutonner sa chemise et partit à l'exploration de son torse finement sculpté. Ses doigts retraçaient délicatement ses muscles, elle colla son bassin contre lui pour pouvoir frôler son sexe qui devint encore plus dur à cette sensation.

\- Ravie que cela vous plaise professeur, murmura Hermione alors qu'elle taquinait ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Draco devait vraiment se retenir pour ne pas la retourner et la prendre dans la seconde. La tension sexuelle était à son comble, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore longtemps.

Il passa une main entre leurs corps pour pouvoir accéder à sa féminité. Il effleura d'un doigt sa boule de chair, ce qui provoqua un frémissement chez cette dernière. Il continua plusieurs secondes à la titiller avant que son doigt n'aille s'aventurer vers sa fente. À son plus grand plaisir, il remarqua qu'Hermione était déjà trempée.

\- Grrrr, tu es déjà prête pour moi, grogna le professeur de potions. Suite à ces paroles, il continua ses caresses sans pour autant la pénétrer de son doigt.

Hermione griffa le torse de Malefoy, les attouchements que lui faisait son partenaire la rendait folle. Elle commença la découverte de son torse avec sa langue. Elle se recula légèrement pour venir toucher la bosse à travers le pantalon de Draco. Celui-ci la pénétra enfin d'un doigt et la main de Granger se serra autour de son membre. Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson.

Il entama un lent va et vient avec son doigt, la jolie brune commençait à haleter, de légers sons sortant de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller aux sensations que lui prodiguer le jeune homme, ce dernier poussa son bassin vers sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait aussi s'occuper de lui. Elle entreprit de lui ouvrir son pantalon et de le baisser un peu. Lorsque cela fut fais, elle plongea immédiatement sa main dans son boxer et prit sa fierté pour lui inculquer le même rythme. De son autre main, Malefoy lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je veux que tu me regarde pendant que je te donne du plaisir, souffla l'ancien vert et argent, alors qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration à cause du traitement que lui prodiguait son élève.

Cette dernière dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier lorsque Draco la pénétra d'un second doigt. Son va et vient se fit plus rapide, il caressa également son clitoris avec son pouce. La jolie brune ne resta pas oisif de son côté, elle resserra sa poigne autour de son sexe et accéléra également le rythme de ses vas et viens. Elle passa son pouce sur la fente de son gland ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir encore plus son partenaire.

Da sa main libre, Malefoy attrapa ses cheveux et les tira légèrement.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, de te faire mienne, affirma le jeune homme, le souffle court.

À ces mots, la brune l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle enleva sa main de son boxer ce qui provoqua un râle de frustration au directeur de serpentard et il arrêta aussi ses mouvements. Elle fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes et le boxer suivit le même chemin.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord m'occuper de toi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Un frisson parcourut Draco comprenant où elle venait en venir alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui. Elle releva les yeux vers lui pendant que sa langue frôlait le haut de sa virilité. Un long gémissement échappa à Malefoy. La langue d'Hermione ne cessait d'effleurer son membre dressé sans jamais le toucher vraiment.

\- Granger, souffla l'ancien vert et argent.

Cette dernière arrêta sa torture et le regarda.

\- Oui professeur, que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-elle innocemment.

Ce dit professeur avança la main vers son visage et de son pouce caressa sa bouche finement dessiner.

\- Je veux que te me donne du plaisir avec cette jolie bouche, ordonna Draco.

Alors qu'il voyait le visage de cette dernière s'avancer vers son sexe, il entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un frappait contre une vitre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Granger s'apprêter à lui faire mais sa vision devenait floue et un autre son encore plus fort ce fit entendre.

Draco Malefoy ouvrit brutalement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Il posa sa main sur son torse et remarqua qu'il était en sueur. Il rejeta son drap et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre où un hiboux blanc ne cesser de taper contre la vitre.

\- Putain d'hibou ! Râla-t-il.

Il se leva mais il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Il avait une érection et elle était douloureuse.

\- Fini, je ne boirais plus autant, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il marcha aussi bien que lui permettait son érection vers la fenêtre et ouvrit au maudit oiseau. Il arracha l'enveloppe de son bec et referma aussi rapidement la fenêtre.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te donner à manger tu peux toujours rêver! oiseau de malheur! Grogna Malefoy.

Il jeta l'enveloppe sur son bureau sans meme y jeter un oeil et se précipita vers sa douche. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs.


End file.
